


Kevin's Panic Room

by InfernoMan



Series: Payday vs. Steven Universe [5]
Category: PAYDAY (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Assault In Progress, Heist, It's Payday fellas!, Robbery, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMan/pseuds/InfernoMan
Summary: The Payday Gang are going to ruin Kevin's party with a classic heist. Who wants to see Kevin get robbed?
Series: Payday vs. Steven Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610572
Kudos: 12





	Kevin's Panic Room

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin is going to be robbed by the Payday Gang. I would recommend listening to "Phoney Money/The Take" as you read. Enjoy.

{ 11:00 PM, Delmarva - Kevin's House }

It has been two days since the Payday Gang helped Emerald capture Lars. Emerald has rewarded them with a safehouse, an escape ship, and even a pearl butler. With Steven's gem kept in the safehouse, the gang are now ready to begin their crime spree in Delmarva. The Diamonds were angered over the news about Lars, especially White. The humans and gems of Beach City now live in fear because of the Payday Gang. The Diamonds have decided to upgrade the security in Beach City. They also decided to give communicators to the humans just in case if they see the Payday Gang. The Diamonds want to do whatever they can to take the gang down. The Crystal Gems are still watching over Steven in the hospital. Steven is getting more sick by the days. Without his gem, he can't heal himself. As the Crystal Gems watch over Steven, they wonder what the Payday Gang are up to next. What do they plan to do now that they have settled in Delmarva?

The gang are now standing in front of Kevin's house, with a pool party going on in the back. The stars shine bright over Kevin's party. Right next to the gang is their new escape ship. It's a small green gem ship with black-tinted windows. It has two nova thrusters and blasters connected to it. The gang have their masks on and are wearing their regular suits. Dallas is armed with a assault rifle and a pistol. Chains is armed with a machine-gun and a pistol. Hoxton is armed with a sub-machine gun and a pistol. Wolf is armed with a pump-shotgun with a pistol. 

"Are you guys ready to crash the party?" Bain says in the gang's earpieces.

"What exactly are we doing?" Dallas asks.

"Allow me to explain. This house belongs to a rich guy named Kevin. He likes to throw parties and loves being in the spotlight. Steven actually hates this guy." Bain says.

"That's not something you hear everyday." Wolf comments.

"That wanker must've done something fucked to make Steven mad." Hoxton says.

"What did he do?" Chains asks.

"Kevin is a very manipulative and narcissistic guy. All he really cares about is himself. Steven isn't a fan of people like him. Kevin is currently at the pool party in the back. We're gonna ruin his day and his party at the same time." Bain says.

"So what's the plan?" Dallas asks.

"Somewhere in Kevin's house, he has a panic room bolted to the walls. The room is full of money stacks and precious jewels. It's enough to make a grown man cry. Getting inside the panic room will take a long time, which means we need to do this the Payday way. We're gonna steal the whole entire room." Bain says.

"How do we do that?" Dallas asks.

"You can do it by using the ship that Emerald gave you. Use the blasters to blow the house up. Once the panic room can be seen, I'll send Bile to pick up the panic room with his helicopter. Bile will lift the panic room with a magnet and then he will fly it to the safehouse. Sounds easy right?" Bain explains.

"Yeah, it does. I'm feeling nostalgic already. This will be the second time we have stolen a panic room." Dallas says.

"Sometimes you need to take things to the extreme to earn a good payday. That's exactly what we're doing. Gentlemen, this is how you go down in history. All of Delmarva will be talking about this. Let's do it." Bain says. Dallas turns around and looks at Wolf.

"Wolf, you know what to do." Dallas says.

"On it." Wolf says. He then walks to the escape ship. While Wolf is getting in the ship, the rest of the gang are having a conversation in front of the house.

"So fellas, what do you think Emerald will do to Lars?" Hoxton asks.

"50 dollars says that she'll kill him." Chains says.

"I'll take that bet." Dallas says.

"Guys....does Wolf know how to fly that gem ship?" Bain asks.

"Yeah...I'm sure he does." Dallas says. He and the others look up and they see their escape ship hovering in front of Kevin's house. Wolf has the blasters aim at the roof. He presses a red button and the blasters start shooting lasers at the roof. The lasers strike the roof, causing it to explode. The people in Kevin's party start panicking. They all run away, pushing and screaming. Some pull out communicators, wanting to contact the Gem Units. Kevin chokes on his drink as he sees the people run away. He turns around and sees that there is a huge hole on his roof.

"What the-?!" Kevin says in shock. He runs to the front-yard, wanting to figure out who made the huge hole. Wolf can see Kevin's panic room on the second floor. He lands the ship next to the gang and steps out of it. He reunites with the gang in front of the house.

"I saw the room on the second floor." Wolf says.

"Perfect. Bain, we blew a hole on the roof. The panic room is on the second floor." Dallas says.

"Alright, give me a second...........Bile, when can you get to the gang's location?" Bain says.

"I'll be there in six minutes, it's gonna take a while to get there." Bile says in the gang's earpieces.

"And now we play the waiting game." Bain says. The gang turn around and they see Kevin walking towards them.

"Hey! What are you idiots doing?! This is my house!" Kevin shouts at the gang. Dallas aims his rifle at Kevin.

"Put your damn hands up!" Dallas shouts. Kevin immediately stops walking and raises his hands in the air in shock.

"Down on the ground!" Dallas shouts. Kevin lays down on the grass, extremely scared. Dallas walks to him and puts cable ties around his hands. Dallas makes Kevin get on his feet and moves him to the gang. Dallas makes Kevin stop right in front of the gang. He keeps his hand on Kevin's left arm.

"This must be Kevin." Dallas says. Kevin is extremely angry, nobody has treated him like this. 

"Today is your lucky day lad, you're going to be robbed by the Payday Gang." Hoxton says to Kevin. Kevin's eyes widen as he realizes who the gang are.

"Wait....I've heard of you guys! You're the ones who stole Steven Universe's gem!" Kevin says in shock.

"You're damn right." Wolf says.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Kevin asks.

"Let's just say we're after your panic room full of cash and jewels." Dallas says.

"What?! No please! Don't take it! It's all I have!" Kevin says, even more scared.

"Something tells me he's lying." Chains says. Dallas kicks Kevin's leg, making him fall onto the grass.

"Rich people do like to lie, I'll tell you that." Dallas says. The gang continue to wait for Bile to arrive in his helicopter. Kevin tries to make sure his face doesn't land on the grass.

"Listen up crew, there is a gem assault coming in twenty seconds. Prepare to fight!" Bain says. The gang look to the left and they see gem ships flying to Kevin's house. The ships land near the left side of Kevin's house. Gems start coming out of the ships. Amethysts, larimars, rubies and rutiles. The gems run to the front-yard as fast as they can. The gang get into fighting positions. Kevin watches as the gang prepare to fight the Gem Units. The gems finally get to the front-yard. They instantly pull out their weapons as soon as they see the Payday Gang.

"Give them hell guys!" Bain says.

/// GEM ASSAULT IN PROGRESS /// 

"Let's fuck them up!" Chains shouts. The gang start shooting at the gems. Rubies hop around, trying to avoid the flying bullets. The larimars try shooting ice at the gang, but they manage to dodge the shots. A rutile charges at Wolf with two swords in her hands. She tries to strike Wolf, but he rolls away in time. Wolf shoots the rutile, instantly shattering her. Wolf takes on the rutiles while the others fight the other gems. Some amethysts start charging at Chains, but he instantly shatters them with his machine-gun. Dallas manages to shatter three rubies with three bullets, making some run away in fear.

"Let's get him!" a ruby shouts while pointing at Hoxton. A bunch of rubies start charging at Hoxton. They jump on him and they start punching him. Hoxton tries to shake the rubies off, but fails.

"Get these gems off me!" Hoxton shouts. Dallas looks at Hoxton and switches to single-shot mode. He shoots every ruby on Hoxton, freeing him. Hoxton grabs his gun and resumes the fight. Wolf shatters every rutile that he sees, he seems to be having fun. The rutiles run away, not wanting to be shattered by Wolf. The larimars are taking cover behind the amethysts. They shoot ice at the gang as they stay behind the quartzes. While the gang dodge the ice shots, Dallas pulls a incendiary grenade. He quickly pulls the pin.

"Burn bitches!" Dallas shouts. He throws the grenade at the amethysts and larimars. The incendiary grenade explodes, catching all the gems on fire. The larimars scream as the fire covers their entire bodies. They all run away, looking for water to put the fire out with. The amethysts start punching the fire on their arms, trying to put it out. They run back to the ships, not wanting to be shattered. A bunch of topaz soldiers start jumping out of the ships. They pull maces out of their gemstones.

"Damn, it's those gems again." Chains says. The gang start shooting at the topazes. Some get shattered while some are able to dodge. Two topazes start charging at Dallas. They fuse around him, engulfing him in their fusion. Dallas is now trapped inside a topaz fusion.

"They got me! Help!" Dallas shouts. Hoxton quickly shatters the topaz fusion, releasing Dallas and making him fall onto the grass.

"Get up! We need help!" Hoxton shouts. Wolf and Chains are shooting at the topaz soldiers. Dallas is extremely pissed off. He gets on his feet and starts shooting at the topazes. He shatters them one by one. Kevin watches as the mastermind shatters the gems with his rifle. He can see why the Payday Gang are the most wanted. All the topazes start running away, not wanting to be shattered by Dallas. The gem ships take off into the air, indicating that the assault wave is over.

"That should show them." Dallas says, trying to catch his breath. 

"That was incredible! The Diamonds are going to be pissed about this! Now lick your wounds, and be ready for anything." Bain says.

"Gentlemen, I have arrived at the party." Bile says. The gang look up and they see Bile's helicopter flying to Kevin's house. Under the helicopter is a circular magnet, big enough to life the panic room. Bile makes his helicopter fly over Kevin's house. 

"Wow, you guys made a huge hole. This shouldn't take long." Bile says.

"Hey guys, how about we make a deal and not go through with this?" Kevin says, trying to be persuasive.

"You should know the answer to that." Chains says.

"Aw come on. I'll give you something better than my money! A invitation to my party!" Kevin says.

"Your party sucks. Now shut it." Dallas says. Kevin looks at the grass in defeat. Out of nowhere, a bunch of lapises fly to the house. They fly around Bile's helicopter. The gang watch as the lapises surround Bile's helicopter. Some lapises start kicking the helicopter.

"Guys, defend me! Those blue gems are trying to bring my chopper down!" Bile exclaims. The gang start shooting at the lapises. Some get shattered while some fly away in fear. The gang manage to shatter all the lapises, except for one. The last lapis falls to the front-yard. She lands on the grass, face first. She stands up and sees the Payday Gang aiming their guns at her.

"Your move lass." Hoxton says. The lapis is scared, she doesn't know what to do. She then hears the sound of someone landing. She turns around and sees a hessonite standing in the distance. A smile appears on her face.

"Hessonite is here! She can stop the Payday Gang!" the lapis exclaims in hope.

"Who?" Dallas says. The lapis flies away instantly. Out of nowhere, a hessonite lands in front of the gang. This hessonite appears different. She is wearing a red and white jumpsuit, along with black sleeves and inverted-colored boots. The hessonite smirks at the gang. 

"Wow....she's hot." Kevin says with a smirk.

"Greetings Payday Gang! It is about time we have met!" Hessonite exclaims.

"Who the hell are you?" Dallas says.

"I am Hessonite. I was once the greatest war hero of all time, but now, I am the most humble gem of all time!" Hessonite says.

"She doesn't look great to me." Hoxton says to himself.

"Why are you here?" Dallas asks Hessonite.

"The Crystal Gems told me about you. I learned that you are the most wanted criminal gang on Earth." Hessonite says.

"Yeah...you're right." Chains says.

"I'm assuming you're here to stop us?" Dallas says.

"You are correct Mr. Dallas! You and your crew have caused chaos in Delmarva! You may have managed to shatter many gems, but you won't stand a chance against me." Hessonite says with pride.

"Well lass, just to let you know. I shattered a hessonite just nearly a week ago." Hoxton says.

"What?! How dare you! I shall avenge her!" Hessonite says. Hessonite pulls her sword out of her gem. The gang get into fighting positions.

"Guys? What's going on?" Bain says.

"Bain, we're up against a war hero. Her name is Hessonite." Dallas says.

"Oh shit! Careful guys! I learned about her. Her sword can do alot of damage. Show her who's in charge." Bain says.

"I'll wait until you guys defeat her." Bile says. Dallas narrows his eyes at Hessonite. She continues to smirk at the gang. Dallas aims his rifle and fires a shot. Hessonite blocks the shot with her sword.

"I got her!" Chains shouts before he fires his gun at Hessonite. She slices every single bullet that flies to her. Hessonite charges at the gang. She quickly manages to knock Dallas, Wolf and Chains to the ground with a dash. She looks at Hoxton and slices his gun with her sword.

"You fucking wanker!" Hoxton shouts in anger. He pulls out two pistols from his coat. He shoots at Hessonite, but she manages to dodge all his shots. She kicks Hoxton, making him fall onto the grass. Hessonite turns around and sees Dallas laying on the grass. She walks to him while putting her sword in her gem. Hessonite looms over Dallas, putting her hands on her hips.

"This was easier than I expected." Hessonite says with a smirk. Out of nowhere, Wolf jumps onto Hessonite. He wraps his arms around her neck.

"Don't worry Dallas! I got her!" Wolf shouts. Hessonite tries to get Wolf off of her, but fails. Chains sneaks up to Hessonite and grabs her left arm. Hoxton sneaks up and grabs her right arm. Wolf gets off Hessonite and grabs her legs. The three men manage to keep Hessonite where she is. Hessonite tries to shake them, but the combined strength prevents her from getting out.

"Let me go!" Hessonite shouts.

"Dallas! Shoot her! Hurry!" Chains shouts. Dallas grabs his rifle and stands back up. He aims his rifle directly at Hessonite's gemstone. He holds his breath and pulls the trigger. Hessonite suddenly feels a sharp pain in her gemstone. She struggles to speak. She looks down and sees a bullet in her gem. The gang let go of her, making her fall on her knees. Hessonite is shocked by what has happened. Dallas has cracked her. She looks at Dallas with shock all over her face.

"How?! How could you defeat me?! You're just a bunch of humans!" Hessonite says.

"We're not just any humans, we're the Payday Gang. Now get out of here before I kill you." Dallas says. Hessonite groans in pain as she stands up. The gang aim their guns at her while she gets up. Hessonite has a defeated expression all over her face. She is shocked that she has been defeated by humans. She starts walking away, hoping that Dallas' bullet won't shatter her anytime soon. Kevin is shocked by what he has witnessed, he has never seen anything like this.

"Wow guys, you kicked her ass." Bile says.

"Bain, we defeated Hessonite. She's retreating." Dallas says.

"Well done gentlemen. I knew you could pull it off. Bile, go ahead and get the panic room to the safehouse." Bain says.

"Lowering the magnet now." Bile says. Bile starts lowering the magnet to the panic room. The magnet connects to the panic room automatically. Bile makes his helicopter fly up, lifting the panic room out of the house.

"I'll see you guys at the safehouse. I'll have tools over there so you can pry this thing open. See you soon." Bile says. Bile starts flying his helicopter away, with the panic room connected to the magnet. The heist is complete.

"We did it gang. Kevin's panic room is ours. This will be all over the news tomorrow. Let's head to the safehouse and take a small break." Bain says. 

"Let's get out of here." Dallas says. The gang start walking to their escape ship.

"Hey! At least free me! Don't leave me on the grass here!" Kevin shouts. The gang ignore him as they step into the escape ship. Wolf sits in the pilot seat while the others sit in the back. The back of the ship has diamond symbols on the floor and seats on the sides. The gang set their guns on the floor and begin to relax.

"I don't know about you guys, but I wanted to shatter Hessonite." Chains says.

"No. We're gonna let her go. All of Gemkind will fear us once they realized that we defeated her." Dallas says.

"That wanker better not return." Hoxton says. Wolf turns the ship on and flies the ship away from the scene. Wolf starts flying the ship back to the safehouse.

"So Bain, what's our next heist?" Dallas says.

"I think you'll like this one. I'll explain once you get back to the safehouse." Bain says.

"We better get a good payday out of it." Dallas says.

"You will, because it will involve Mr. Greg Universe himself." Bain says, indicating the gang's next big heist.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you readers wanted to see something bad happen to Kevin. Well here you go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Make sure to tune in the next chapter, "Greg's Three Way Deal".


End file.
